


Clois ღ° ƬƛԼƘƖƝƓ ƬƠ ƬӇЄ MƠƠƝ

by FWvidChick



Series: Clois Fanvids [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, The Blur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois video set to the song Talking to the Moon- sort of exploring the Blur/Lois dynamic.</p><p>Originally published: Nov 5th, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clois ღ° ƬƛԼƘƖƝƓ ƬƠ ƬӇЄ MƠƠƝ

Please Watch in HD for best viewing

 

  
http://youtu.be/nO6EOh_xJpM

For HD press play and hit the gear symbol to select 720hd

 

Below is another version (slightly dif clips) that is available for US viewers (from when youtube had blocked it from them)  
http://blip.tv/fanaticalwhovian/clark-and-lois-talking-to-the-moon-5955770

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift to my best online friend Laura (LouLou26) who totally rocks.
> 
> It was suppose to be a bday gift but everything went wrong at the time. RL threw wrenches at me, health problems and Windows Movie Maker decided to pack up. 
> 
> But I finally got the program working again along with brand new spanking effects. :D I hope its enjoyed because despite all the problems its been a real delight and a labour of love to do. 
> 
> 2nd place in the Smallville Fandom Creativity Awards. - http://sv-fca.livejournal.com/  
> Thanks to who ever nominated this vid!! You are awesome!


End file.
